Unwanted are Welcome!
by sierrap123
Summary: "Gold is living with you!... Oh your screwed." This is going to be a long school year. Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, SoulSilvershipping
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted are Welcome**

I'm finally going to write a story about a pokemon manga characters. The reason I'm writing a story for this couple is because I love their arguments! Gold is so flirty and funny. Okay here goes my first story about Gold and Crystal.

**-...-**

A girl about the age of 15 was slowly trotting home. She wasn't tired, just bored since she had just come back from helping professor Elm.

"Well _hello_ pretty lady!" A voice said breaking the silence. Surprised, the girl jumped and turned around to see a boy about her age.

She let her guard down. "Oh," she sighed in relief, "I thought you were dangerous."

She looked at the boy's familiar attire but shook off the unlikely thought.

"I _can_ be dangerous!" the boy snickered evilly, clutching the girl's shoulders.

Releasing from the boy's grip the blue haired maiden backed away with a look that read 'WTF is wrong with your head'. The boy chuckled at the girl's reaction.

"I'm Gold, why don't you tell me your name and you may have the pleasure of going on a date with me sometime." He bowed.

The girl looked at her watch, and then suddenly started to panic. "I'm Crystal, but I have to get home in 20 minutes, and why would I go on a date with YOU!" she said the last part harshly.

She tried to jog past him, but unfortunately for her Gold was faster and used the cue that he was holding to block her way. "I'll escort you home." He said putting emphasis on escort.

Crystal stared at him for a long time and seemed to be examining him. "Checking me out, huh." Gold said with a smirk that seemed to be glued on his face.

Crystal stepped back and though she seemed to ignore his comment, she was blushing furiously.

She snorted, "I would rather go home with a stalker than a pervert like you."

Gold kept the smirk on his face. "Aww… you know you love me." He said pinching Crystal's cheeks.

Crystal didn't do anything but glare.

All of a sudden Gold's smirk grew even wider (if that's possible). "So Crystal, how much time do you have to get home." He said wrapping his arms around Crystal's shoulders.

Taking Gold's arms off her Crystal glanced at her watch and suddenly glared at Gold.

"Thanks, to you Gold, I'm behind schedule!"

Gold raised an eyebrow, 'Schedule!' he thought. He smiled at Crystal.

"I'll make it up to you, how about we go home on one of my pokemon."

Crystal bowed her head down shamefully. "I guess I have no choice, seeing my first day of school is tomorrow." She said.

Gold raised an eyebrow, 'Is that so...' he thought. He smiled again. "I have a driflim its like flying on a hot air balloon." He said sincerely.

Crystal just nodded, surprised by Gold's sudden courtesy.

**-7 min. later-**

Crystal looked down at her watch realizing that she only had 3 minutes to get home. "Do you even know where you're going?" she asked Gold.

Gold looked back at Crystal with a cool expression, and then laughed all of a sudden.

"You don't remember me do you?" Gold asked rhetorically.

Crystal looked at him confused. "I just met you today." She said nonchalant.

Gold chuckled and brought out a knight helmet out of nowhere. "Do you remember me now, super serious gal?" he asked.

Crystal got wide eyed. "You're _that _Gold!"

"The one and only."

Crystal slapped her forehead. "But what does that have to do with my house?" she asked.

Gold laughed. "I'm your new next door neighbor silly!" he said excited.

Crystal looked up to the stars and yelled, but Gold interrupted her. "We're here!" he said happily.

**-...-**

Once safely inside her house Crystal slammed the door and slid down to the floor."Ugh… why did I have to see him again?" she asked herself.

"What's wrong with that exactly?"

Crystal looked up, only to see Gold just inches away from her face.

She blushed, "What the heck are you doing in my house?"

Gold put his hands up to defend himself. "Well if you must know, since your parents aren't here, my mom thought it would be a good idea to stay here until they get back in town."

Crystal stared in disbelief. "You're lying." She mumbled.

Gold was about to respond, when Crystal started to yell. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!"

Gold smiled. "Well Crys, I wanted to surprise you since my mom was already here, so I sneaked in through the back door." He said like she should have expected this.

Crystal was the one interrupted now, when Gold's mom walked in the entrance room.

"You must be Crystal." She said politely.

Crystal nodded, not expecting her to have actual manners unlike her son.

"Well dinner is ready you two." She said now addressing the both of them.

**-After Dinner-**

Crystal walked in her room, being sure to lock the door. She went to her bed, wanting to sit down, then froze to the sight before her. Gold was lying down in her bed holding a book in his hands, and smirking at her.

"Nice diary you got here, Crys." He said winking at her.

Crystal completely flushed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING IN MY DIARY? AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" she yelled at the teen.

Gold smirked like he was expecting that reaction (which he probably was) and said, "My room is _sooo _boring, and Crys maybe you should try working on, one question at a time."

Crystal twitched slightly. "GET OUT NOW!" she yelled frustrated. Gold simply shrugged, and left.

Crystal cooled down and was about to write in her diary, when she realized it wasn't there.

"Gold, give me back my diary!" she yelled, trailing down his guest room.

**-...-**

Don't worry this story is far from over. The next chapter will have the rest of the manga characters (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum). They will be in couples also (with some love triangles)! Don't forget to review the story and I'll keep writing, bye- bye for now! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, the rumors are true. I was not dead; I was hiding under the couch all this time. Anyway, this next chapter will have all the manga characters in it. The school uniforms in the story are from a show called Clannad. Oh, and by the way, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

**-...-**

Crystal gazed at the contents of her closet for no reason at all. She was reflecting on the last day's events.

"I'm living with Gold…" she whispered to herself.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" a boy (already dressed in his uniform) standing next to her said.

At first, Crystal just stood there frozen, terrified of the voice that spoke to her. Slowly, she turned to him and suddenly became angry. "GOLD, GET OUT NOW!"

Gold seemed oblivious to Crystal's anger. "Wow Crys, you can yell really loud!" He said.

"Ever think of entering those yelling contest?"

Crystal glared at Gold's sudden stupidity. "Do you know that it's rude to invade some-"

"Okay, okay, stop scolding!"

Gold said covering his ears. "I'll leave if you kiss me." He smirked.

Crystal looked at him as if he were crazy. "In your dreams Casanova." She said.

Gold shrugged. "Then get used to the idea of me in your room." He said ruffling Crystal's hair.

Crystal looked back at her night stand and reached for a pokeball. "Will Mega convince you to leave?" she asked finally grabbing the pokeball.

"Yep!" Gold said, already at the door. "See you at breakfast, darling." He winked.

"I'm not dating you!" Crystal yelled, though Gold was already gone.

**-...-**

Crystal stepped down the tan carpeted stairs quickly, careful not to fall.

After going through the large living room, Crystal finally reached the dining room area.

Crystal quickly sat down at the clear circle table. She soon found a pair of amber eyes gazing playfully at her. "What do you want, Gold?" she asked sounding very annoyed.

Gold chuckled. "You look hot." He stated calmly.

Crystal slightly twitched. "Why you little-"

"Breakfast is ready!" a graceful and happy voice said skipping to the table.

Gold's mother happily scampered to the table. In her hands she had two trays of food each containing the same thing: eggs, bacon, and toast.

Crystal smiled when she received her food. "Thank you very much ma'am." She said politely.

Gold chuckled. "Why can't you be that nice to me?" he said playfully as his mom left the teens and went to the kitchen.

Crystal turned her head away from him. "Whatever."

Gold just smiled at her. "Are you gonna come with me to pick up Ruby and Sapphire, or are you gonna be an old fuddy duddy and go to school _early_?" he asked.

Crystal looked up from her food. "And what's wrong with going to school early?" she asked.

Gold shook his head and sighed to himself. "You know, super serious gal, if you act like an adult all your childhood, how are you ever going to have some fun?" he said starring out into space.

"Well what if I don't want to have fun?" Crystal said trying to get Gold's attention.

Gold gasped and shot his head toward Crystal direction. "Wow… you seriously haven't changed since we were younger." He said.

Crystal got up from the table. "Well, are we going to get Ruby and Sapphire or what?" she said starting to walk away from the table.

"WAIT, CRYS!" Gold yelled before Crystal could leave.

"Come to Blue's beginning of the year party with me tonight." He said persuasively.

Crystal looked at him awkwardly. "Umm… as a… date?" She said with a growing blush.

Gold rolled his eyes and got up following Crystal to where she was standing. "I swear sometimes you can be so naïve." He said walking in front of Crystal and towards the door.

"How do you even know what naïve means?" Crystal mumbled.

After that statement Crystal just stayed in that one spot looking at her feet, so Gold went back to get her.

"What's so interesting down there?" he said squinting down at the floor.

Crystal immediately shot her head up and started going to the door. "So you coming or not, Gold?" she said trying to look content.

Unfortunately for her, Gold could see right through her act. "I should be telling you that." He said following her carelessly.

**-...-**

Crystal walked quietly without saying a word, which forced Gold to do the same thing. Getting mad from all the silence, Gold decided to speak up.

"Are you alright Crystal?" he asked concerned.

Coming to her senses, Crystal immediately stopped. "Uh… I'm fine."

Gold raised an eyebrow at her, and stopped her by standing in front of her. "Is it because I asked you out?" he said with the same tone of voice.

Crystal started playing with her hair. "W-well…" she managed to squeak out.

"It's okay if you don't like me, Crys." He said. "I guess it just can't be helped."

With that Gold started walking past Crystal. "Let's go, or girly boy and wild girl will leave without us." He said with a glance to the side.

Crystal nodded quickly and started to follow him.

**-...-**

"What took you guys so long!" Sapphire yelled into Gold and Crystal's ears.

Gold scratched his head, embarrassed. "Well we kinda lost track of time, and Crystal took way too long to get dressed." He said carelessly.

"Well," Ruby said. "It doesn't matter now; we're going to be late for school if we don't leave right away."

Ruby walked out the door, but then stopped all of a sudden, he turned around.

"Next time, we're picking _you_ up."

Crystal shrugged. "Fine with me!" she said following Ruby, Gold, and Sapphire outside.

**-...-**

Sorry I didn't put all the manga characters in. I just couldn't find a way to incorporate the all. But don't worry in the next chapter I assure you that the will be in it. Also this is what the uniforms look like:

Girls-royal blue mini skirt-royal blue turtle neck shirt-fitted yellow jacket with loose sleeves and white cuffs with two red stripes (jacket buttons up)-royal blue tights-brown flats

Boys-royal blue slacks-white undershirt- yellow button up jacket-red tie-brown church shoes

Hope my descriptions were good enough. See you later! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wow... almost a year since I updated. I'M REALLY, REALLY, SORRY! I really will up date more often now, I have more time :)

**-...-**

"And so, the pokedex was created..."

Gold twirled a pencil in his hand, clearly not bothering to listen to a word the teacher said. He was woken from his daze, when a piece of paper was thrown at him. Gold, not caring to see who threw the notebook paper, opened it and read over it.

"No way!" he yelled as he shot himself out of his seat with widened eyes.

"Way..." The teacher said to Gold, though he held a serious expression. "You seem very interested in this lesson Gold." he said.

Gold yawned. "Nah, this is the most boring thing I've done in my life." he said truthfully.

The teacher vein popped. "Then why don't you join detention and see just how boring your life can get?" he said, instructing Gold to get back in his seat.

Gold groaned as he sat back down. "What is it today, club serious get a new member?" he grumbled to himself.

**-...-**

Lunch was extremely hectic. Blue caught Crystal giving Gold his lunch (of all people), and kept pestering them with questions about their relationship.

"So I heard you got detention on the first day of school, must be a new record." Silver said, slightly smirking.

Gold glared. "Better than scaring my first period teacher within 5 minutes!" he yelled.

"Oh Silver, leave Gold be," Blue said patting Silver's head, who then decided to hush down. "He must have a lot on his mind, what with dating Crystal and all."

Crystal flushed while at the same time, Gold was smirking. "No, no, it's not like that!" Crystal said frantically, waving her arms up and down.

"Or is it?" Gold said as he ignored Crystal's glare. "You know, we're actually living in the same house now."

The whole table went silent. "Seriously...?" Yellow said, looking at Crystal.

Ruby nodded, quite uninterestedly. "Yeah, we came to pick them up at Crystal's house this morning. Her parents aren't home so Gold and his mom are staying at her house until they get back." he said shrugging at Crystal and holding up the money that Gold gave him.

"But my mom won't be home for a couple of weeks so it's just me and Crystal for awhile!" Gold said proudly, making a smirk.

Crystal's eyes (along with everyone at the table's) widened. "You never told me that Gold!" she yelled flushing.

Gold chuckled. "Oh didn't I, Super Serious Gal?" he said worriedly though the look on his face said otherwise.

Crystal shot a glare in the black haired boy's direction. "I'm going to kill you." she mumbled under her breath.

"Then lets have a sleepover!" Red suggested. "It'll be a great way to get reacquainted after all of this time.

"Well... I think it might be a good idea..." Yellow said, her face becoming red when everyone turned their attention to her, she panicked. "I- I mean... we might be able to keep them some company."

Green nodded, trying to keep calm as he saw Blue whispering something in Silver's ear (him blushing in return). "I really do need to get away from the gym for awhile, this may be a good chance to do so." he said almost stoically.

Blue giggled at the auburn haired boy. "Looks like little Greeny has decided not to be uptight for a day, this might be a sign of the apocalypse!" she said in a fake alarmed voice.

Green rolled his eyes, looking away from her. "Tch, pesky woman..."

"I'm out though," Sapphire said as Ruby nodded. "Our dads said that we have to have a better relationship, so we have to go out that night."

Ruby groaned quietly. "Just pray that I don't get eaten..." he mumbled just before Sapphire punched him.

"Say that again, and I'll have ya fingers torn down right ta da grub!" she yelled threatening him.

Ruby sneered. "How barbaric, you have no sense of fashion and now you cant even sit still at lunch, so, so sad." she said shaking his head.

"Pl-ease!" Sapphire said spat out. "I bet I could act like you and ya sissy people any day!"

Ruby at first contemplated whether or not to purpose a bet and and crossed his arms. "Then do it." he simply said.

Sapphire raised a confused eyebrow at the boy. "Do it? What is that suppose to mean?" he slightly chuckled.

Ruby actually found himself getting confused. "For one week... act like a lady and I'll be your personal slave for a month." he said, immediately regretting what came out of his mouth.

Sapphire smirked at the same time that Ruby's face became distressed. "Deal!"

**-...-**

"Come on Crys, why are you so mad at me?" Gold followed behind Crystal, trying to catch up to her _before_ they got home. "I swear, you have such an uptight butt."

Crystal finally lost it and turned to face the taller boy. "Anyone would be mad if they knew that they had to live in a house alone with you for 2 weeks!" she yelled. "How do you expect-"

Gold groaned. "Uh, be quiet!" he grieved. "You know you have a pretty face, but you talk like a nun." he grinned.

Crystal pulled Gold's loose tie, bringing their faces close together. "You think you're charming, don't you?" she said bitterly.

Gold wrapped his arms around the blue haired girl and soon picked her up on his back. "I've been told." he said with a huge smile on his face.

Crystal rolled her eyes, looking away. "Whatever..." she remained silent as a large blush appeared on her face.

"Crystal..." Gold said in a soft tone his pace also slowing down.

Crystal found herself getting slightly worried when the usually hyped up boy became calm. "Yeah." she answered quietly.

"Your birthday's coming up right?"

Crystal pondered, she had not really thought about it with all the work that she had been doing. She buried her face in Gold's back. "Yeah... but it doesn't really matter. It's not like anything will change."

Gold sighed, letting Crystal off when they got to her large house (though it wasn't nearly as big as Gold's). "How is nothing going to change? You're a year older right, and this time you'll be 16!" he yelled frantically.

Crystal opened the door and entered the house. "So?"

Gold smirked once he entered the house he locked the door behind him. He jumped on Crystal's back, making them both fall on the floor. "Arceus, you're too serious..." he said, smiling at the position they were in.

Gold was on top of Crystal... all alone... in the house. "Get off of me."

Gold simply stared back at Crystal. "Admit it."

"Admit what?"

Gold rolled his eyes, he seemed to be staring right through Crystal. "Admit 3 things, 1. birthdays are fun, 2. you like me, 3. you're enjoying this." he said laughing on the inside inside at all of Crystal's face expressions.

"I will not!" Crystal said turning her head away stubbornly which only resulted in Gold turning her head back. The only difference this time was that their faces were closer.

Gold smirked, expecting this reaction. "Then I might have to kiss you just to prove the last two." he said seductively as Crystal turned beat red.

"Gold p-please get off of me." the navy eyed girl stuttered nervously.

Gold chuckled before getting off of the girl. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous today."

Crystal suddenly rushed up to her room, not daring to look Gold in the face. "I wonder if I went to far..." he said calmly. "Ah! Who cares?" The boy plopped back down to the floor, preparing for an afternoon nap.

**-...-**

"Crystal..." Gold said peering open Crystal's bedroom door. He was about to say more when he realized that Crystal was asleep with a large stack of papers on her desk in front of her.

Gold shook his head and slowly closed the door. He came back later with a blanket and draped it around Crystal's shoulders. "So much for going to the party..." he said sighing.

Though at that moment Crystal's eyes slowly opened. "A blanket?" she said quietly just before she got up. "Well, might as well make dinner before Gold starts complaining-"

She froze as she met face to face with Gold. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled, hitting him on reflex. "What were you planning to do?"

Gold sat up on the floor, rubbing his head in pain. "Geez, nothing, why do you always have to automatically make assumptions about me?"

"Because you always do things like this!" Crystal grabbed one of her pokeballs in a threatening matter.

Gold furrowed his eyebrows. "But do think that I'd do that to anyone that I cared about?" he mumbled to himself which stopped Crystal in her tracks.

Before she could respond, the doorbell rang. Gold got up, avoiding Crystal's gaze. "I'll get it." he said in a very uncharacteristic way.

Gold shuffled his feet down the stairs. "She treats me like a criminal..." once he got to the door,he opened it, unhappy to find a tall man with quizzical brown hair and blue eyes standing at the door. He had on a sort of magicians outfit in purple and white shoes.

"Eusine?" Crystal asked standing on the stair case. "Nice to see you again, come in!" she said, excitedly running to the door.

Gold observed the man closely as he walked in and raised and amused eyebrow when he saw him dragging in a reluctant Silver on a leash.

Silver mouth 'help me' to Gold as he shrugged with a grin and closed the door behind them.

"Um Silver... why are you here?" Crystal said bringing everyone's attention to the red-head.

Eusine grinned happily. "A beautiful young woman with astonishing blue eyes such as mine, told me to take him under my wing as an apprentice!" he said proudly while Gold could barely hold in a chuckle.

Crystal sweat dropped. "So... why don't you get us some snacks Gold." she said in a more demanding way that anything.

Surprisingly, Gold just shrugged and walked into the kitchen, taking Silver with him. He silently opened the fridge, Silver watching him stoically.

"Who the hell is he?" Gold suddenly yelled, slamming the fridge door.

Silver shrugged. "Crystal and I knew him like 2 or 3 years ago... he's an annoying twit."

"Wait, so she likes him?" Gold asked frantically, glaring at Eusine through the glass pavement (he was ignoring Silver), though he didn't seem to notice. (He was probably talking about himself)

Silver smirked to himself. "She probably does."

Gold growled. "Screw him, just waltz in here and decide to take Crystal away. Why is she just buying into him, like honestly, what an idiot..." he mumbled under his breath to an amused Silver.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Silver stood up. "Ah never mind, I'm going home." he said slipping out the door before Eusine could see him.

Gold seemed to have dismissed Silver's words but was blushing all the same. "Gold." Crystal said walking into the kitchen with an unamused look on her face. "Where are the snacks I told you to get?"

Gold huffed, turning his head away from Crystal stubbornly. "Well, you _must_ be on a diet... well at least I hope you are. Anyway, I decided not to get any." he said.

Crystal glared at the boy, slapping him. "Geez, what's wrong with you today, I really don't know what your problem is." she said passing him by, putting on some tea, and cutting three slices of strawberry shortcake.

"Whatever..." Gold said bitterly. "You like him, right?"

Crystal paused for a slight second. "What do you mean?"

Gold noticed the blush on Crystal's face and felt himself sadden. "N... Never mind." he said grabbing a piece of cake and walking up the stairs.

Crystal raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with that boy today?"

**-...-**

"Gold, time for dinner." Crystal said, opening the door to Gold's room. Her mouth slightly parted in surprise when she saw that he was asleep under his blankets.

"Irresponsible..." Crystal walked up to the boy. She stared at him for a longer time than she planned. For some reason when he was asleep he looked so innocent, so calm, so... cute.

"Gotcha!" Gold grabbed Crystal's arm, and threw her unto the bed along with him. "And what might Super Serious Gal be doing here?" he said happily.

Crystal sat up on the bed, glaring at Gold. "That was unnecessary Gold, why were you pretending to be asleep anyway?" she asked with disgusted eyes.

Gold shuffled back under his covers. "I was asleep until you decided to come in without knocking." he said giving her a cute look.

"Just come down for dinner..." Crystal said grabbing Gold's wrist and leading him out of the room and down the stairs much to his suprise.

"Finally!" A blonde haired boy said waving his arms in the air frantically. "How long exactly were you going to make us wait?"

All of the high schoolers were there in addition to 2 boys one with blonde hair (who wouldn't shut up) and one with very short black hair which was mostly concealed by a red barret.

Blue pulled the blonde boys ear. "Geez for Yellow's cousin, you sure have a loud mouth."

"What's everyone doing here?" Crystal asked, pleasantly surprised.

Red smiled softly. "Sleepover remember?"

**-...-**

Ruby's mouth gaped. "S-Sapphire... is that you?"

Sapphire had her hair straight down and wasn't wearing a bandana. She was wearing a simple white dress with pink frills at the bottom, and has pink heels on.

She blushed. "How are you?" she said with a kind smile, bowing.

Instead of replying, Ruby was literally on the floor, pointing and laughing at the (now annoyed) girl. "I- I made the bet, but I didn't thing you'd actually do it!" he said before laughing again.

Sapphire felt her eye twitch as she refused the urge to punch Ruby. "Well then..." she mumbled trying to sound nice. "I think we should be on our way now."

Ruby slightly grinned, following the girl off of the porch of her house. '_This is going to be one interesting night.'_ he though humorously to himself

**-...-**

"Spy on them?" Dia asked, not quite confusedly with a mouth full of cake. Everyone was gathered around Blue, who was speaking about her next plan.

Blue nodded excitedly. "They're on a date, right? Think of how much fun it's going to be seeing what those airheads do!"

Green rolled his eyes in remorse. "Why don't you just leave them alone, annoying girl." he said crossing his arms.

"That actually sounds pretty fun!" Red agreed much to Green's dismay. If he went along with it then surely Yellow, Gold, Crystal, and Pearl would agree. Why did they all have to respect and idiot like him.

"It's settled then." Blue said, not even asking for anyone else's opinion. She then explained how everyone would spit into groups and pulled out a mini board out of nowhere, drawing a game plan much like football. She then chose the teams which were as followed:

_Gold and Crystal  
Red and Yellow  
Dia and Pearl_

_Me and Green_

_Silver and Soul_

"Awesome, Soul is going to be in this!" Gold said excitedly.

Silver tilted his head to the side. "Soul?"

Blue nodded proudly. "She's a little trainee of mine, she'll meet you at the point I told you about."

Silver groaned quietly as Crystal gaped at the list. "Why am I being paired with him-"

Gold quickly covered her mouth. "Now, Now, Crystal, I'm sure you wouldn't go against what a senpai told you, right?" he said just before Crystal quieted down in defeat.

"Like hell!" Green suddenly yelled out. "Do you really expect me to stay alone with _you _for a whole night?"

Blue smirked. "Oh then what will I do with these pictures from last summer?"

Everyone stared at Green, wondering just what happened last summer. "Okay just put that away." the auburn haired boy said blushing furiously.

Blue smiled happily. "Thought so."

**-...-**

Just what happened last summer? That's for me to know and you to find out :) You guys must hate me for waiting this long to update right? Well good news for you... I SUDDENLY HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY!


End file.
